1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer video graphics and, in particular, discloses an information display system configured for combining video source information with animated graphic objects in real-time for display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video and similar display systems are known in the art and are often used for advertising and information presentation. One example is a moving LED sign which costs approximately AU$10,000. Video tape displays are often used but require periodic rewinding of the tape and, over tape wear and wear of the video tape player, can cause a loss of image quality. Video character generators overcome the wear problems of video tapes but are limited to displaying only characters and not natural or animated images. It is therefore desirable to provide a an arrangement by which video information can be presented for display at commercial prices and including the features of the various prior art devices.